dcmissionariesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Originals
In a desolate corner of the galaxy, where Love and Desire fly freely, there are two lifeforms engaged in a struggle since Creation. They're celestials known as the Originals, the first forms of life in the universe. They were created to spread the teachings of their Lords throughout the cosmos, only to have their names lost to time. However, they've left a lasting legacy on Earth, giving rise to Immortals who kept their conflict alive. Background Originals are the first forms of life made shortly after Creation. They're a reflection of their Lords and ones that see their vision into reality. Thrones, the Angelic counterpart, were meant for order. Inquisitors, the Demonic counterpart, made sure entropy kept causing chaos. In their humble beginnings, they were more primordial in nature and appearance. They resemble nothing of what they formally looked like, being rare to find such an Original anywhere. Thrones used to be far more bird-like with a casing of sorts to protect their heads. Inquisitors were more lizard like, their claws being the only remnants of their once lizard-y days. While they don't sport them now, they used to be riddled in Soul Stones. The stones functioned much like modern Immortals' with the difference being that Soul Stones were a necessity due to the lack of a namesake. Namesakes were only adopted after a holy war with the original Seven Virtues and even with namesakes, they cannot draw a weapon like Immortals can. Instead they summon their weapon from their Soul Gem companions. With the integration of namesakes, the need for Soul Stones became less and less. Eventually they became obsolete and it's nigh impossible to find a surviving Original with Soul Stones intact. Originals have made a name for themselves as a nomadic race as a majority of the population travels the cosmos to gain support for their cause. The smaller percentage of Originals reside back on their Mother Planets. Homeworld and it's Leaders The planet that's Homeworld isn't actually called Homeworld. Nor does the planet have a proper name with rumors being that both Originals couldn't come to terms for a good name. Homeworld only stuck for the sake of consistency. Which is funny to think about considering that Inquisitors didn't stick on Homeworld for too long. Both Originals did initially live on Homeworld, but Inquisitors scattered at the first opportunity to inhabit a planet of their own. That move by Inquisitors would jump start their culture of conquering and colonization. Both leaders of Originals reside on their respective Mother Planets. The Throne leader is referred to as the Patriarch while the Inquisitor leader is known as the Matriarch. Both of these leaders are seldom seen and there's only rumors as to their true appearance. Accounts by members of their courts describes them as Eldritch in nature. The usual descriptor used for both of them is that they resemble amorphous blobs, the Patriarch being more blinding light while the Matriarch's is abyssal darkness (or vanta black). For their rare public appearances, they try to keep a form that resembles the usual Original, just much larger. While both leaders have their own goals and competing ideals, it's not strange for either of them to work together. Milf but full body.png Disco dilf but full body.png Anatomy It's apparent that Originals look nothing like their descendants despite both them and Immortals converging on traits like appearances, naming conventions, and anatomy. But both sister species have common features between each other. For one thing, their skin is rubbery and firm to the touch. This is an indication of a thick dermis that's water repellent, but the drawback is that their skin lacks pores. The lack of cooling mechanisms makes them prone to overheating, heatstroke, and heat exhaustion. If out in sunlight, Thrones will suffer severe burns. Inquisitors are spared from burns but will practically cook alive and faster if out in the heat for too long because of their skin. These drawbacks force them to venture rarely into sunlight and only do so when absolutely necessary. They remedy this by covering up and keeping anything cold on them at all times. The eyes of Originals are unique as well. They don't appear to have irises nor pupils, with sclera seeming to dominate the entire eye. That's not the cause, though, as the iris matches the rest of the sclera and pupils being white. Noses tend to be on the smaller side, they're either nearly button-shaped or nonexistent. It's unknown if their noses even have nostrils or if they require the ability to breath. Many doubt they require oxygen or another breathable gas as Originals can survive in the vacuum of space. Both Originals are taller than the average Immortal. Most tend to grow around 2-3 heads taller, putting the average around 10 feet tall at the minimum height. Their height is affected depending on a few factors like professions. Originals that are born from families in important positions tend to be larger with more enhanced abilities, but they never grow close to the size of their leaders. Linguistics and Naming Conventions The titles of Thrones and Inquisitors are not their true name. Nor do they identify themselves as Originals. These are names given to them by other creatures throughout the cosmos to better identify them. Their true names are Ein'djels and Dim'ens, respectively. Originals do not have an official language, per say. They adopt most languages they come across for the sake of diplomacy. This creates groups of Originals that speak certain languages with variants scattered throughout the cosmos. However, there is one language they all understand: Al Bhed. Al Bhed isn't a spoken language for the majority of Original populations, with very few speakers on records. But, it is understood by everybody, despite Al Bhed having evolved into different languages. To others, it's like an English speaker trying to decipher Old English. Like Immortals on Earth, Originals do use clothing namesakes for their actual names. They derive their weapons from clothes as well, but how they spell their name out is different. They use IPA, or the International Phonetic Alphabet to spell out their names (ex Sunglasses is spelled as sənˌɡlasəz in IPA but for the sake of identifying your character, spell it as sen'glasez). Environments The environments on their Mother Planets are vastly different than those on Earth. For one thing, both Originals are known for their terraforming work, changing the the temperature of their planets to the point where they have complete control of the weather. This has eliminated most weather states usually seen on Earth. Such controlled environments has made them fearful of natural phenomena like rain, thunder/lightning, etc. So anything that happens on Earth usually freaks them out pretty bad. Category:Subspecies